Skywalkers' Fate
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: Summary Skywalkers' Fate Alternative Universe story about Anakin and Luke Skywalker, basically starts with A New Hope and Revenge of the Sith. Anakin is flying beside ObiWan Kenobi to save the Supreme Chancellor from the vile clutches of General Grievous
1. Summary

Summary

Skywalkers' Fate

Alternative Universe story about Anakin and Luke Skywalker, basically starts with A New Hope and Revenge of the Sith. Anakin is flying beside Obi-Wan Kenobi to save the Supreme Chancellor from the vile clutches of General Grievous as they heading towards the General's ship, Anakin sees a large worm-hole open up directly in front of him, he disappears and crash lands on his home planet of Tatooine, nineteen years into the future.

Luke had left the farm due to a disagreement with his Uncle Owen and escaped to Beggars Canyon to think and to wish that he knew his father as a strange ship lands and sees a lone figure wearing a dark cloak walk towards him . . .

Intrigued?

Disclaimer:

Keep in mind that I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters as these ideas are owned by George Lucas. Some light cursing and physical violence, if this offends then please do not read. This is my first story so please be gentle, constructive criticism welcome. Also keep in mind that I'm presuming that you've seen all 6 Star Wars films.


	2. Father & Son

After a particularly hard day of working on moisture evaporators, Luke Skywalker went outside as the suns of Tatto I and Tatto II began to set. He didn't know why he felt the need to always argue with his Uncle Owen, he truly hated being here. He hated the sand, the chores, and the boring life. He felt that he was meant to do more, other than fixing things and flying his T-16 in Beggar's Canyon. He loved the speed and the freedom; he wanted so desperately to be a pilot like his father. That was another thing, why couldn't Uncle Owen talk about his father? Why did he sense such animosity pouring over him whenever Anakin was brought up in conversation? Uncle Owen had told him that he was navigator before he died. How many times did Luke wish he could have known him or wonder what he looked like? Aunt Beru was a little more forthcoming, she told him that he was tall, handsome, and had the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. She even told him about his grandmother, Shmi, how she was kind and compassionate, but also had a bit of a temper, like her son. Beru also had told Luke about the female companion that Anakin had with him when he had come to Tatooine, she was very beautiful, outspoken, and had very delicate features, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and petite. Beru said that Anakin was incredibly tall and would tower over most people.

Luke loved talking to his Aunt Beru about his grandmother and his father, and they would often do so but only if Owen was either in town or asleep.

"Luke! I'm treading the power down!"

"Okay, I'll be right there." Eighteen year old Luke ran to the homestead.

The next morning, Luke awoke from a horrible nightmare, he dreamt he was dying. He was lying on a bed of lava and some guy was yelling at him, telling him that he was chosen one and that he was supposed to bring the Force back into balance, not leave it to darkness. Luke had screamed, "I hate you!" as the flames licked his clothing and caught fire. The pain, the ash, and the inability to breathe were insurmountable. Luke fell out of bed attempting to roll out the fire; while knocking over his nightstand. He saw his bed it was covered in sweat.

Aunt Beru entered the room and found Luke sitting on the floor crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Aunt Beru asked.

"I don't know why on this day every year I have to dream the same thing? Birthdays are supposed to be fun with friends and good food. I don't understand, Aunt Beru."

"Uncle Owen is going into town this morning, while he's gone, go find Ben Kenobi in the Jundland Wastes, your party won't be until later anyway."

"What about Uncle Owen won't he be angry?"

"You let me deal with your Uncle okay?"

Beru helped Luke up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Aunt Beru, I love you."

"I love you, too. Luke. You are a good kid."

"I don't know; I'm always getting into trouble." Luke smiled.

"It reminds me of another young man I knew."

"My father?"

"Yes, he always seemed to have the ability to attract trouble anywhere he was, even Shmi told me."

Luke removed his sheets and after laying out some clothes, he took a sonic shower and quickly sneaked out to power up his T-16.

"Beru, where is that boy going he has chores to do."

"Owen give him a break, it's his birthday for crying out loud. Don't worry he'll be back before the suns set."

"He better or they'll be hell to pay." Uncle Owen grumpily ate his porridge.

Obi-Wan was meditating after having a cup of hot tea and some pallies he had purchased the day before at the market in Mos Eisley. He had the same nightmare about his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker that previous evening. A ship landing brought Obi-Wan out of his reverie, it was Luke. Obi-Wan stepped out of his hut and saw Luke run towards the entrance.

"Happy birthday, Luke."

"Thanks, Ben."

"So that makes you nineteen? I can't believe that it has been so long. Come inside, Luke."

Most of Obi-Wan's hair had turned white with gentle laugh lines but also a deep sadness in his bright blue eyes.

After Luke sat with Obi-Wan and finished his glass of water, he told him about his yearly nightmare that always happened on his birthday. Obi-Wan remembered telling Anakin that dreams pass with time, what a mistake that was; Obi-Wan now realized that Anakin had the ability to see into the future and his dreams were in reality Force-induced visions. Obi-Wan listened intently has Luke recounted his dream in startling detail. After telling the dream Obi-Wan sighed deeply.

"What does it mean, Ben?" Luke cried.

Obi-Wan felt that he should tell him the truth, but what would it do to this boy, it would shatter the idyllic image the boy had of Anakin Skywalker, he wasn't sure he could handle knowing that his father had betrayed love, freedom, and even his health for the dark side, Obi-Wan wasn't sure the boy was ready to know that his father was responsible for the destruction of the Jedi order and that his father was truly Darth Vader. Obi-Wan sighed and Luke saw the troubled look on this elder man's face.

"Anakin was a good pilot, a cunning warrior, and a dear friend. When I first met him he was a nine-year-old boy, but the Force was very strong in him, it amazed me and my mentor, Qui-Gon. When Qui-Gon died, I took it upon myself to train him; I thought I could train him as well as Yoda. I was wrong, I failed him. He died on Mustafar, Luke, he fell into the lava and he died, I had destroyed him."

"But why did he choose the dark side?"

"Nobody really knows, he had grown more sullen and brooding, more so than usual. He was becoming angrier and it seemed he was even more possessive of a certain Senator. She had gone to Mustafar to confront him; while I hid away on her ship. When I saw them he was lifting her up and choking her, I demanded that he stop, he went on and on about bringing peace, justice to his empire, while I felt for a pulse, she was pregnant, and I was very worried. She had passed out and I prayed that she was going to be all right. Anakin and I had fought, unfortunately since he and I had trained together, he knew all my moves, I very nearly had died. When he jumped from lava platform to where I was, I cut off his legs and his arm. He fell on the lava beach, I left him."

"So you are the person in my dream that was yelling at him."

"Yes, Luke, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I loved Anakin like my brother, a part of me still remains on that awful planet, and I've been unable to completely forgive myself."

"Ben, it sounds like you had no choice, you were merely protecting yourself and the Senator."

Obi-Wan smiled through his tears and hugged Luke.

"I have something for you. I'm sure Anakin would want you to have it, but make sure you keep it hidden from your Uncle Owen."

"I will, what is it?"

"Close your eyes." Luke smiled and when he opened them to feel a heavy cylinder in his hands. It was silver with a black handle.

"What is it?"

"It's your father's lightsaber."

"Wow, these things are very expensive, I will have to keep it hidden, Owen will want me to sell it."

"Anakin loved working on it, he in fact, he liked working on anything mechanical. He once built a protocol droid for his mother and he gave it to the senator after his mother had passed away. He was constantly modifying his ship improving the design and the making it faster. I hated to fly and his stunts would scare me half to death. But the more death-defying it was the more he liked it."

"Uncle Owen doesn't let me drive the land speeder either. I once took a corner too sharply and he was so rattled and angry. He hasn't let me drive it again. Fortunately I have my T-16 though, I love going to Beggar's Canyon and shooting womprats."

Obi-Wan smiled and also handed Luke his father's black cloak.

"It might be a little long for you, but maybe Beru can hem it up for you."

"Wow, this is nice. The fabric is light but I can feel the strength in the fabric and it even smells like spicy cologne."

"You can still smell that? Let me." Obi-Wan inhaled the deep scent and had a flashback of Anakin preparing himself to meet Padmé; he was fidgeting in the elevator. He had taken a droid to a mechanic and sold it. He purchased a small bottle of cologne; he would only wear it when he was going to be meeting with Padmé.

Obi-Wan would laugh at his padawan's antics.

"Happy Birthday, Luke, thanks for coming to see me, it means more than you know."

"Thanks for the presents, Ben. Take care."

"You too, young one."

Luke raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

That same day, Darth Vader awoke and he had started to hyperventilate and it was that damn Mustafar dream again, how Obi-Wan had cut off his legs and his one human arm and was yelling at him. Every year on this same day, he had this nightmare. It had been nineteen years ago, most of his subordinates also remembered this day because for several years they would notice that Darth Vader would have very little patience (less than normal), and he even seemed a bit more irritable and demanding.

He left his chambers and a young ensign had the bad luck of choosing the shortest straw to deliver a message to Lord Vader. He wanted to go kill himself, he was absolutely terrified of a man that stood almost seven feet tall and wore all black, and it was the stuff of nightmares. Lord Vader sensed great fear and knew that the young man was on the verge of passing out.

"Yes, Ensign Rowe? What is it?"

"The captain from the Avenger would like to meet with you. He says it's important." Ensign Rowe stuttered.

"Thank you, you may go." Ensign Rowe gave out a big sigh of relief and than walk/ran away from the Dark Lord as fast as he could. Ensign Rowe was only eighteen and didn't really want to sign up for the Empire, his father forced him into it.

Lord Vader went to his ship and boarded the Avenger, he sensed great fear as he walked through the corridors and then a young man of about twenty-five ran smack into the Dark Lord; the young man had fallen hard on his backside.

"Damn watch where you are going, buster." Then he saw the dark shiny boots, the hem of the cape and continued to look up until he saw the hands on the hips and heard the regulated breathing. It was Lord Vader, "Oh, shit." The young man felt himself being lifted up by some invisible Force.

"The use of expletives on any of my ships of the fleet is prohibited, as is running in the halls and not watching where _you_ are going."

"Sorry Lord Vader, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Solo, you will find that I'm most unforgiving with failure."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Good, now go."

Solo quickly left and went to his ship and was so happy to be getting the hell out of here. Captain Piett had gotten his six-month supply of Corellian Ale and Han Solo had his payment.

When Luke returned to the farm, his Uncle Owen was in a foul mood, even more so than usual.

"Luke! Where have you been?"

"I went to visit Ben."

"I told you to stay away from that crazy old wizard! He will fill your head of crazy dreams, you have chores to do."

"Uncle Owen, he's lonely and he knew my father, I'm not going to ignore him and kick him out of my life because you don't like him!"

"That's it you're grounded."

"Grounded for what?"

"For defying me and for talking back to me, I've had enough!" Uncle Owen yelled.

"I've had enough too, Uncle Owen! You can go to hell for all I care!"

Owen slapped Luke hard and Luke fell to the ground, he ran towards his T-16 and boarded the ship.

"Owen? What's all this yelling about and where is Luke?" Owen remained silent and returned to his speeder and left the farm. Beru confronted Owen later that evening.

Luke went to Beggar's Canyon and set his ship down and cried until his tears were all dried up and how he wished for millionth time that he was with his father. Surely his father would never strike him or give him a bunch of stupid ass chores. They would pilot all over the galaxy and have grand adventures.

Anakin Skywalker was flying his modified Jedi star fighter; he was on a mission to save Chancellor Palpatine from the vile clutches of General Grievous. Obi-Wan was flying next to him. "Buzz-Droids! I hate these!"

"Get to the ship, Anakin. Don't forget about the mission."

"What about you, Master?"

Just as Anakin was about to help Obi-Wan a worm-hole opened up right in front of him. He fought the controls of his ship, cursing. Anakin decided to allow the worm-hole to take him where it would. The next thing he knew was that he was coming up on Tatooine. "Why me, Artoo, I hate this stupid, desolate planet!"

Artoo didn't have anything to say. Anakin attempted to land and saw a ship nearby.

Anakin jumped out along with Artoo, "Stay with the ship, Artoo, see if you can start working on it." Luke heard the loud sonic boom and walked to see a figure off in the distance, he was wearing a dark heavy cloak and as Anakin came closer, Luke saw a lightsaber hanging off his belt. Luke was too curious to be frightened. Anakin saw the lone farm boy standing off in the distance, he quickly approached him. He seemed somehow vaguely familiar.


	3. Chapter 2

"I saw your ship crash, are you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yes."

"My name is Luke Skywalker, what's yours?" Luke asked as he held his hand out.

"Did you say Skywalker?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes, and you are?"

"How is that possible?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Do you know an Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Ben? Yes, he lives nearby, do you know him?"

"You could say that yes." Anakin smiled.

"But I still don't know who you are!"

"I don't know how this is possible, but I'm Anakin Skywalker, your father."

"HUH?" Luke passed out cold.

Anakin lifted him out and carried him into the T-16 and laid him on the bed and put a cold washcloth on his forehead.

Anakin flew the ship to his Jedi Star fighter to order Artoo to follow him to Obi-Wan's that way he could work on the hyperdrive while spending time with Obi-Wan. Luke awoke and went to the cockpit; Anakin was sitting there shaking his head.

"How can you be my father?"

"I don't know Luke, unless Padmé' is pregnant and I've somehow traveled into the future."

"Who's Padmé?"

"She's your mother; I guess you take after her in height."

"That's not funny." Luke replied sullenly.

"I'm sorry; you do look like me, though. Even the Force is strong in you. Who's training you?"

"The Force?"

"Yes, who's your master?"

"I don't have a master; my uncle would forbid it anyway."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Why do you need to see Ben?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

"I don't know; why do you?"

Anakin sighed deeply and then saw his lightsaber on Luke's belt.

"Where did you get this?"

"Ben gave it to me; he said that it belonged to you. I also have your cloak, but it's a little big for me. I was going to ask Aunt Beru to hem it up for me, but my Uncle and I got into a big fight."

"Could you take me to Kenobi's?"

"I guess."

Anakin smiled and Luke jumped into the pilot's chair. Obi-Wan cleaned his hovel and then meditated. He felt a disturbance in the Force; he felt that his old padawan was near. He broke out in a cold sweat. He knew that he would have to protect Luke, but how did Vader find them? Vader wouldn't ever come to this planet voluntarily, Obi-Wan knew that he hated his years here and all the dark memories would flood him. Anakin followed Luke out to the hut.

"Ben?"

"Luke?"  
Anakin pulled down his hood and smiled at the old man.

"Obi-Wan you have aged gracefully."

"You haven't aged a bit, Anakin. You look like you did the night we rescued the Chancellor."

"I know, I was pulled into this weird worm-hole and I ended up here on this forsaken planet."

"Hmm, so where's your ship?"

"Its about twenty miles away from here, I landed in the Jundland Wastes. That's where I found this guy."

"Luke? I thought you had gone home."

"I did. Uncle Owen and I got into a fight and he slapped me to the ground. I never want to see him again!" Luke cried as he ran into the hut.

"Come inside, we have a lot to talk about, Anakin." s

"Thanks, it seems strange being here. It's almost like there is nobody here, the only Force-sensitives I can feel is between the three of us, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nearly cried at that.

"Why hasn't Luke been trained as a Jedi?"

"There are many things that have changed here, Anakin, things that you will have to understand."

"Please enlighten me, but let me check on Luke."

Luke was crying into a pillow.

"Luke?" Anakin gently called as he brushed his son's hair out of his eyes. Luke looked up and saw the concern in Anakin's face.

"You probably think I'm a child now, huh?"

"You are young Luke, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, today's my birthday."

"Happy Birthday, son."

"Yea it's been great, until I had to run into Uncle Owen. He doesn't like me very much; he says that I remind him of you."

Anakin smiled warmth and understanding flooded his eyes and he allowed a tear to flow down his face.

"I did some pretty terrible things when he last saw me. I flew into a rage when my mother died in my arms and I slaughtered an entire camp of Tusken Raiders, including women and children. Owen remembers when I returned home, he and the others felt my rage.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Luke. I felt I lost everything, my mother was my world. I deeply regret it of course. It was like I wasn't really there, it almost having someone take over for me and I saw my lightsaber flashing and murdering, but all I felt was absolute rage. I even heard Qui-Gon yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't it was like an evil entity took me over and I all I felt was a blood-lust and the power flowing through me. It terrified me; I hope I never go down that path again."

"Come have something to eat, I've made dinner." Obi-Wan called out to both Anakin and Luke.

After dinner, Obi-Wan offered a glass of Corellian Whisky to Anakin, Luke wanted a taste, but Anakin forbade it.

"Come on it's my birthday."

"I don't care if it's the last day of the Clone War, you will not drink until you are of age."

"Jeez, you sound like my Uncle." Luke sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Anakin laughed as did Obi-Wan.

"Its late son, why don't you go on to bed?"

"I'm not tired." Luke said as he stifled a yawn.

"Good night, Luke." Anakin stated a little sternly.

"No, I'm not going to bed." Luke adamantly stated.

"You will do as I tell you, Luke." Anakin stood to his six foot two inch height and towered over Luke who was barely five-foot seven.

Luke decided that discretion was the better part of valor and left the living room and went to the cot in Obi-Wan's room.

"He's definitely a chip off the old block."

"Yea, no kidding, now I'm sorry all those times I challenged you, Obi-Wan."

"You were always so damn rebellious and my God the pranks were the most devious."

Anakin smiled.

"I loved picking on Mace the most. He was always so serious."

"Yes." Obi-Wan's face fell.

"Obi-Wan? What's going on? Why is it so different here?"

"I don't know how to tell you my old friend, there were so many times that I wished I could have changed your fate."

"My fate, what are you talking about?"

"I made so many mistakes, Anakin. First, I should have recognized your dreams as Force-induced visions."

"My nightmares, you always tell me that they will pass in time."

"Yes but I was wrong, you were so very different from the other padawans, your fate seemed to be going against everything that the Jedi Code stood for and had stood for over a thousand years, we were still fighting the Old Sith War and we didn't recognize that it had changed, that the dark side had changed along with the Sith. The Sith were now patient, cold, calculating, waiting literally over fifty years for it's plans to come to fruition."

"Master, I don't understand."

"The 'Chosen One' prophecy; you were to bring balance to the Force. We should have recognized the need to change the day you showed up at the Jedi Council when you were nine years old. We should have had many different masters work with you, instead of just me. I felt saddled with you, Anakin, I mean I was just out being a padawan myself when I started training you."

"Master, you and I are great friends; you are acting like I fell to the dark side and betrayed the entire republic and all of my loved ones."

"You always did have a knack of hitting it right on the head."

"I, become a Sith? No way! Obi-Wan, I love you like my father and you are my best friend."

"Anakin are you still having nightmares? Is there something that's troubling you?"

Anakin lowered his head into his hand and tears started flowing.

"Obi-Wan, I'm married and I don't how or why yet, but Luke is my son. Is Padmé pregnant?"

"Yes, she had two children a boy and a girl."

"Where is Padmé?"

"She's gone, Anakin, when you fell to the dark side, you attempted to choke her and she died after giving birth, she died of a broken heart."

"I killed Padmé? No!"

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious."

"Huh? He's my friend."

"I know, I think he has been manipulating you, preying on your fears. He became the Emperor and took over the galaxy. He is cruel, manipulating and he has an apprentice who is responsible for murdering the entire Jedi Order, including the younglings. He and I fought on Mustafar, I left him for dead. He arose as Darth Vader; he lost his legs, and his one human arm. He is you."

Anakin felt the world swim around him and he fainted.

"Yes, sleep my friend." Obi-Wan laid his friend on the couch and removed his boots and put a blanket over him.

Obi-Wan found Luke asleep on his cot curled up on his side. He seemed peaceful.

The next morning, Anakin awoke and found Luke staring at his scar on the left side of his head and he was even fiddling with his father's gauntlet glove.

"It is very rude to stare, Luke." Anakin softly said as his son fell over his own feet.

"Sorry, Father. I'm so intrigued. Why do you wear one glove?"

"I had my hand cut-off in a lightsaber duel."

"Who would do a thing like that?"

"A Sith Lord named Count Dooku."

"Sith, like Darth Vader?"

"Yes."

"You are him aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Darth Vader?"

"I hope not, but Obi-Wan says that I am."

"What's your worst fear, father?"

"Losing your mother and it seems that Palpatine would promise me anything as long as I bowed to him. Now, I know that I'm not going to go that way, if I ever make it back to my own time."

"I hope not, father, I missed you my entire life."

"I'm sorry Luke." Anakin pulled Luke into an embrace and held him as the tears of relief and joy flooded him he was shaking as the sobs increased intensely.

Luke felt better though a bit childish by crying inconsolably against the black leather inlays of his father's tunic. Obi-Wan smiled and put the water on for some tea. Luke helped Obi-Wan with bringing out the dishes and food for breakfast. Obi-Wan and Anakin meditated together, while Luke returned to his farm to apologize to his uncle Owen and his Aunt Beru. He then saw black thick smoke funnel out of the door of his home and saw their dead bodies. He jumped into the land speeder and returned to Kenobi's hut.

"Father! Ben!" Luke screamed as he jumped into the hut.

"I thought you were going to apologize to your Uncle Owen, Luke." Anakin stated.

"They're dead, both of them. Storm troopers murdered them! Why?"


	4. Chapter 3

Lord Vader had intercepted a ship, Tantive IV and found Princess Leia. He was mesmerized by her beauty and courage; she actually had the nerve to stand up to him.

He had her sent away to the detention center; he would 'talk' to her later. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke figured out they would soon need to leave. Anakin seemed unwilling to part with his ship, but the hyperdrive was broken and it wouldn't be going anywhere. The Jawa Sandcrawler found Threepio wandering the desert plains alone, he had been given secret plans to give to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jawas came out of the sandcrawler to setup shop to sell droids to Obi-Wan.

"Every six to eight weeks these Jawas have to come looking around for trouble."

Anakin sighed as he saw a familiar face, "Good morning, sir I am See…

"Threepio?" Anakin interrupted.

"Yes, might I inquire what's going on? I have a message for General Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you know him?"

"Yes, you could say that, Luke go get Obi-Wan."

Jawas started bickering and demanded money for this unit.

"General Kenobi, I have a message from Princess Leia Organa."

"Okay, go ahead, Threepio."

Threepio relayed the message about the attack and the Death Star Plans and how if he could find a weakness in it and help destroy it.

"We must go to Alderaan, you guys pack up what you can and we will go to Mos Eisley Space Port."

"I'm not taking Luke down there; it's full of mercenaries, murderers, scum and villainy."

"Geez, Dad. I can take care of myself." Luke boasted.

"We will watch out for him, Anakin. He will be just fine."

They boarded the land speeder and flew to Mos Eisley and went into the cantina. Luke was admonished to stay with the speeder.

"Come on, I'm not some little kid." Luke whined.

"You will do as you are told, Luke." Anakin emphatically stated as he pointed his finger at him.

Luke rolled his eyes as he watched his father pull the hood on his cloak and quietly followed his master inside. Han Solo and Chewbacca met up the Obi-Wan and they discussed terms. Anakin remained unusually quiet and seemed a bit pensive. He didn't like Han Solo he seemed a bit too arrogant and overconfident.

"Who are you?" Han asked Anakin.

"My name is unimportant, Solo."

"Some sort of Jedi?"

"I suggest you let it go, Solo. I'm not in the mood for games."

"Hmm, you sound like another man I know." Han Solo sighed.

"We will leave when you are ready, docking bay 94."

"Thank you."

They sold the land speeder and gathered up Luke, Artoo, and Threepio and walked to Docking Bay 94, the stormtroopers were given a tip to find the traitors on their way to the ship. As soon as they boarded, the stormtroopers opened fire. Han Solo and Chewbacca managed to blast off.

"Obi-Wan, why hasn't Luke been trained?"

"His family was dead set against it, particularly Owen. Besides we are in hiding and have been since the purge."

"What happened?"

"You actually need a history lesson, man, jeez, where have you been?" Han Solo interrupted.

Anakin stood up and glared at Han Solo, "Oh, don't get so excited, I'm not the enemy here, the real enemy is evil Empire and its head enforcer, Lord Vader."

"I don't see how this conversation has anything to do with you, Solo."

"Will you quit calling me Solo? I have a first name you know. You actually remind me of someone, you wouldn't be related with Darth Vader would you?"

Anakin started to laugh and then grew serious, "Yes, I'm his second cousin." Anakin sarcastically stated.

Princess Leia sat in the detention cell, wondering why every time she turned around trouble seemed to find her. She was proud of the way she stood up to Lord Vader, even though he was a terrifying figure to behold. Was he human or was he just merely an evil pawn in the Empire? After she was transferred to the Death Star, she knew that they would do anything necessary to procure all information about the rebellion and its secret base. She was very fearful not so much of Darth Vader, but she knew that Grand Moff Tarkin had no scruples and no honor. Even Lord Vader seemed to have his own sick and twisted code of honor he lived by. Lord Vader punched the code into the cell and entered followed by an IT-O droid.

"Now your highness we will discuss the location of the hidden rebel base." Darth Vader intoned as he stepped closer to Princess Leia and grabbed her.

"You are really something else, Lord Vader. Somehow I expected nothing less."

"Would you prefer Grand Moff Tarkin? He would absolutely love to get his hands on you, if I let him."

"How comforting, Lord Vader."

Princess Leia felt the hypodermic needle go into her arm and as the truth serum pumped through her veins, she felt woozy and unreal. Lord Vader lowered her on the bench as the truth serum started to take affect. She cried as the questioning kept getting more intense and she started to cry out for her father, it was quite ironic that her father was standing in the room with her, though neither one of them knew it.

Princess Leia was laid out after the session ended and Lord Vader left the room greatly disappointed.

"Let me in there, Lord Vader. I'm sure I could get the information out of her." Grand Moff Tarkin smiled most evilly.

"Stay away from Princess Leia, Tarkin, she's my responsibility." Lord Vader tightened his fist as Grand Moff Tarkin started to choke.

"Okay, Lord Vader." Tarkin replied and coughed and the sweet taste of air filled his lungs.

On board the Millennium Falcon, Anakin started up a training remote for Luke. Obi-Wan smiled until he felt a disturbance in the Force. Anakin felt it as well and his reaction was the same.

"What in Sith's hell was that?" Anakin yelled.

"I don't know but something terrible has happened."

"It felt like over a billion people cried out in terror and was suddenly silenced."

Han Solo reported that they were coming up on Alderaan he pulled the Millennium Falcon out of hyperspace and a Tie Fighter was firing on them.

"A Tie-Fighter, jam his frequencies, Chewie." Han Solo stated.

"Let it go."

"Nobody fires on my ship and gets away with it, old man."

"They are headed for that small moon."

"That's no moon, that's a battle station."

"Too big to be a battle station."

"Turn around." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yea, I think you're right."

Han Solo and Chewbacca tried desperately to pull out of the tractor beam, but it was pulling them towards the station.

"Come we must hide and send out the escape pods."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke crawled underneath the smuggler's false floor and Luke was sweating.

"Patience, son. It's going to be okay." Anakin soothed.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Shh."

Lord Vader went to the docking bay where the Falcon was towed and settled; he felt two Force-sensitive beings, one he felt certain was his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He thought for sure he had died. He couldn't feel who the other was, it was odd though, and it felt like someone that he knew intimately. He ordered the scanning crew to check every part of the ship. He left to mediate in his chambers. Obi-Wan felt Darth Vader's presence and Anakin felt like he was in two places at the same time.

"Anakin?"

"Yea, this is too odd for me, Obi. I don't think it's wise for me to get into any confrontations with this Darth Vader character."

"Hmm, probably not."

After the docking bay was cleared, the scanning crew was knocked out and the two stormtroopers were taken. "Clones, I thought they were on our side." Anakin whispered.

"No, we are now a galactic Empire. Order 66 sent out by Palpatine ordered that all Jedi be assassinated, by their own troopers."

Han Solo smiled, "Nice guy this Palpatine, and makes Lord Vader look like an upstanding, honorable gentleman."

Anakin glared at Han Solo.

"Okay. Let's go."

After dressing in the stormtrooper armor, Luke and Han followed Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Chewbacca to one of the sentry towers. There was a brief fire fight and Artoo managed to plug-in the map for the location of the tractor beam holding the Falcon.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone."

"I've gotten more than I bargained on this trip already, Kenobi."

"Let me go with you, please." Luke begged.

"No, stay with the others, you'll be safer that way."

"The Force will be with you, Luke and Anakin, always."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan left and it would be the last time that they would see him alive

Artoo started screeching about Princess Leia and how that she was here!

"Princess, she's here! We've got to help her!"

"Princess, what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"You rather stay and wait to be picked up?"

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

"They're going to execute her!"

"Better her than me!"

"She's rich, powerful, if you were to rescue her the reward would be better than you can imagine."

"I don't know I can imagine a lot. What's your plan kid?"

Luke attempted to put binders on Chewbacca who howled and knocked Luke to the floor.

"Easy, buddy. I know what he has in mind."

Anakin pulled his hood over his head.

"Father, what are you doing?"

"Do you think I'm going to let you go alone?"

"Yea, but we don't have an extra uniform for you."

"Don't worry; I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"What happens if you run into Vader?" Han Solo laughed.

"I won't."

"Sure. Lord Vader has many tricks up his sleeve too."

Obi-Wan managed to sneak down to the tractor beam reactor and started to disable it, several stormtroopers came by and they were talking amongst themselves. Obi-Wan smiled as he listened. "They are still so very weak-minded." Obi-Wan laughed gently.

Lord Vader went to the conference room where Tarkin was reading some reports and drinking a cup of coffee.

"He is here."

"Who, Lord Vader?"

"Tremor in the Force, the last time I felt was among my old master."

"Surely he must be dead by now."

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force."

"He must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan, I must face him alone." Lord Vader swept out of the room and went to search for his old master.

Obi-Wan knew that he was being searched out, he managed to block out his Force-signature and he would reappear when the time was right.

Princess Leia awoke with a severe headache, she was still woozy and her eyesight was blurry. "Damn, him." She cursed. The door opened and a stormtrooper entered,

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Leia sarcastically questioned.

"Oh, the uniform, I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?"

"Luke, I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Where is he?"

"Come on!"

Princess Leia followed Luke out and saw fire fight taking place in the detention office.

"Some rescue, seems you managed to cut off our own escape route.

"Maybe you want to get back into your cell, your highness." Han Solo retorted. Anakin laughed and Princess Leia looked at the stranger and wondered who the hell he was.

She grabbed a hold of a blaster and managed to blow a hole through the trash compacter vent.

"Into the garbage chute flyboy."

"What are you doing?"

"Somebody has to save our skins."

Anakin jumped in first and Princess Leia followed, she was caught in his arms.

"You are very beautiful, Princess Leia." Anakin smiled.

"Thanks."

Anakin put her on her feet and soon the others followed.

"What a wonderful smell you have discovered, your highness."

"It could be worse."

A loud cry was heard and Han Solo stated, "Its worse."

"There's something alive down here." Luke cried.

"That's your imagination, kid." Han replied.

"Did you see that?" Luke screamed.

The dianoga attacked Luke and he went into the murky water with the garbage. Anakin grabbed it and yanked off its eyeball and it released Luke, but then the walls started to close in on them. Anakin held out his arms to slow the garbage compactor.

"Luke, cut the door down with your lightsaber."

"Huh?"

"Do it."

Luke removed his lightsaber and stabbed at the door and watched in fascination as the metal melted. Once the door was down, the gang piled out. Han Solo and Luke removed the armor. Threepio and Artoo were waiting outside the main hanger bay with the Falcon. They were safe for the time being. As they walked down the corridor, the stormtroopers spotted them and Han Solo and Chewbacca chased them down a long corridor that ended in an entire squad of troopers and officers.

"Shit! Let's get out of here." Han Solo shot the first trooper and then ran back towards Luke, Leia, and Anakin.

"Trouble seems to find us no matter where we go." Anakin laughed as they were being chased.

"It must be a Skywalker trait." Luke laughed.

"It is my boy." Anakin laughed.

They ended up on a retracted bridge and Leia closed the door.

"There's no lock!" she cried.

Luke fired a shot into the control panel, "Oops, I guess I shouldn't have done that." Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, "Do you have a grappling line?"

"Yea right here."

"Good, shoot for that outcropping."

On the other side, stormtroopers were lining up to take a shot at Luke, Leia, and Anakin. He managed to pull their weapons out their hands and tossed the weapons into the abyss.

Lord Vader felt a disturbance in the Force and it was really close. He then saw Obi-Wan approach him.

"It's been a long time, Obi-Wan. When I left you I was learner, now I'm the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

In the middle of the fight, "You shouldn't have come back. You're powers are weak old man."

"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you realize."

Anakin, Luke, Leia, Han, Artoo, Threepio started towards the ship when they saw the fight. Anakin and Luke froze as Obi-Wan was cut down. Anakin saw it with his own eyes; it was like he was in Darth Vader's mind.

"Nooooooooo!" Luke screamed.

Anakin grabbed Luke and shut the door between the hanger and the corridor using the Force. Anakin took Luke to the ship and they blasted off.

Lord Vader was disappointed he wanted a real fight, and where did Obi-Wan go? Who was that man in the cloak and that other boy yelling? Fortunately there was a tracking device on the Falcon's hull and it would take them directly to the Rebel base.

Tie-Fighters were deployed; Anakin and Luke went to the turrets and destroyed them. After the fight ended, Anakin went to the common room and drank a glass of water.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"You fought in the Clone Wars."

"Yes."

"How is it that you are amongst us and yet don't look a day over twenty-two?"

"An anomaly brought me here; I was getting ready to rescue the Supreme Chancellor, when I was transported forward to this point in time."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Do you know a Padmé Naberrie?"

"No, the only Padmé that my father would talk about was a Padmé Skywalker. You knew her?"

"Yes, but I…"Anakin hesitated, why would Padmé take the name of Skywalker, their marriage was a secret.

"She was very beautiful, kind, but sad." Leia stifled a cry.

"Leia?"

"Yes?"

"Who raised you?"

"Bail Organa of Alderaan, he's dead thanks to that damn Death Star." Leia cried.

Anakin put his arm around Leia and she cried it was strange how comforting it was, it was almost like her father was here all along.


	5. Chapter 4

They soon arrived on Yavin IV; it brought back many dark memories for Anakin as he remembered his dual with Asajj Ventress.

Luke sensed his father's distress, even though it seemed well hidden.

"Father, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

"You seem worried about something."

"Just bad memories, Luke, I'll be all right."

Anakin smelled the warm moist air and pulled his hood up on his cloak. He needed to take a shower.

"Skywalker?"

"Yes?" Both Luke and Anakin replied simultaneously.

"Biggs Darklighter says you know how to pilot an X-Wing is this true?" Red Leader asked.

"Well, I've piloted my T-16 back home. I should be able to handle an X-Wing." Luke excitedly replied.

Anakin sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Are you two related?" Red Leader asked.

"Yes, you could say that."

"I feel I should know you, your name sounds familiar." Red Leader sighed.

Anakin merely smiled, he wasn't in the mood for any silliness.

"Do you pilot, Anakin?"

"I've been around the block a few times."

"Maybe we could use you, come to the meeting we are getting ready to discuss the Death Star plans."

Anakin and Luke followed him.

"_Luke can you hear me_?" Anakin sent telepathically.

"_You are in my mind, can you really read it_?"

"_If I wanted, but listen, I don't want the others to know about my past okay? They might think I'm a spy_."

"_Why_?"

"_They might know that I'm Darth Vader, and I want to keep a low profile_."

"_Okay, I'll be silent_."

"_Good. Thank you_,_ my son._" Anakin tousled Luke's hair and they walked into the briefing room.

Darth Vader brooded as the Death Star approached Yavin IV, he really didn't like this exploding planets approach, and he rather fight hand to hand or starship to starship. This was too much, it gave an unfair advantage. He knew that it was going to be destroyed, and he also knew that Tarkin was too proud of this technological device along with Motti. He would fly off this rock as soon as he could, taking a few of his highly trained fighters with him.

Anakin was given a Y-wing and after getting cleaned up he started to make small changes including a fresh coat of paint.

"Yellow, really this is too much."

"Just along some of the borders, Luke."

"You are so unexpected; I thought you only liked black."

"It is very slimming, isn't it?" Anakin laughed as he twirled around.

"Yea, like you have to worry about that." Luke laughed.

After removing his smock, Anakin pulled up a crate and motioned Luke to do the same.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked.

"It's common to be nervous before any battle, but more so if you have to lead it."

"Are you leading this one?"

"No, they asked me and I told them no. I want to remain a low profile. I'll fight and I'll provide cover fire for the pilots."

"Yellow might get Imperial's attention are you sure you want to go this route?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about my mother?" Luke asked.

"She's was the most beautiful creature. I thought she was an angel when I first saw her. She was opinionated, strong-willed, and very outspoken. She was kind and would do almost anything to help a stranger." Anakin secured his lightsaber and boarded the Y-wing as the Death Star approached the rebel base. Luke hugged Anakin goodbye and boarded his X-wing, Artoo was loaded in the slot behind him. Leia went to the command center, Han Solo and Chewbacca had already left with their reward.

Darth Vader saw the small ships and knew that the turbo-lasers on the turrets wouldn't be enough. He went to the hanger bay with his five crew pilots and boarded his TIE-Advanced x1, with hyperspace capability. Anakin saw the ships leave the docking bay and he followed the specially selected fighters and picked them off one by one. Lord Vader was surprised by this pilot's actions; he must be strong with the Force to have the ability to destroy his specially trained pilots. The pilot was arrogant as well; he had certain parts of ships painted a bright yellow.

"Hmm, the Force is strong with this one." Vader stated as he attempted to target the fighter.

"What is this madness, how the hell does he know all my moves." Lord Vader grumbled.

"_Lord Vader, do you know who this is?_" Anakin sent telepathically.

"_What_?"

"_Come Lord Vader; think really hard, not everybody can gain access to your shields, can they_?"

"_How the hell are you able to gain access to me? You must have survived the purge, Jedi!_"

"_I was there, when you killed the younglings, Lord Vader. You should be ashamed of yourself! Murdering innocent children, some kind of hero you are_."

"_Get the hell out of my mind, Jedi. You will die, if you don't leave me alone!_"

"_I died that day you landed on Mustafar to kill the separatists leaders and choked __Padmé how could you_! _I loved her_."

"_You loved Padmé? What kind of trickery is this? Nobody loved Padmé more than me_."

"_You have a funny way of showing love and affection by choking her to death. With a husband like you she doesn't need any enemies_."

Darth Vader's anger exploded and he went after the Y-Wing with a vengeance. He forgot all about following Luke to destroy the Death Star. Anakin quickly maneuvered to get away from the talented Sith Lord. They both crash landed on Yavin IV and Anakin leapt out of the ship and found the Sith Lord attempting to get out of his ship.

"Good afternoon, Darth Vader." Anakin greeted.

"You! How dare you mock me! Now you shall die."

"Here let me help you out."

"Get away from me, Jedi! I don't need anything from you."

"Okay. I'll just wait over here by the temple."

Darth Vader crawled out of his ship and activated his lightsaber.

"Come, let's not be hasty, Lord Vader. What would the Emperor think if you turned up dead?"

"Most men who mock me do not live to tell the tale, Jedi."

"Hmm, this is probably true. It burns my blood when men mock me too, especially Sebulba."

"What? How do you know about him?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, I know a lot about you Lord Vader."

"You dare to mention that name to me; I'll kill you where you stand."

"What would Shmi think, you murdering her only son?"

Lord Vader sighed deeply and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Whew, thanks." Anakin sighed deeply as he feigned worry.

"I'm going to give ten seconds to explain yourself and then if I don't like what I hear I will kill you."

"Deal, so was going to the dark side all you would hope it would be? Where's Padmé?"

"She's dead."

"So it looks like you have given yourself to the dark side and became a slave once more. I bet Watto was a kinder master than this Emperor Palpatine, at least with Watto he allowed us some time with our family and to have fun racing pods."

"Get to your point, Jedi." Darth Vader grumbled.

"So how did you end up in the suit and the helmet?"

"Obi-Wan did this to me."

"Hmm, I'd say he fought you because you left him no alternative."

"He was trying to take Padmé away from me."

"No, he wasn't, stupid fool. Padmé loved you; you are the one that pushed her away."

"There's nothing I can do about it now, Jedi. Now let's do this." Darth Vader activated his lightsaber.

"No, I won't fight you. It would be unfair."

Anakin pulled his hood over his head and blocked out Darth Vader from his Force-signature and disappeared into the jungle. Lord Vader returned to his ship and went to work on repairing it; he managed to get some parts from Y-Wing and vowed that he would have his revenge.

Luke and Han Solo were honored at the ceremony and Anakin stood in the back and sent a wave of congratulations to his son. Luke smiled. After spending the next few days celebrating, Anakin found Luke drunk on the Falcon he was laughing hysterically and Han Solo was telling him that he couldn't hold his liquor at all. Anakin carried Luke to his room and he passed out on the cot.

"You are going to regret this tomorrow morning, Luke." Anakin laughed, as he went to his quarters and also went to bed.

Darth Vader reported to his master and received many bolts of dark Force lightning and he passed out just before the lightning overloaded his system. He awoke in the medical bay and the doctor was attending to him. "Lord Vader, are you okay, sir?"

"Hard to breathe."

"Yes, I've had to retrofit a new breathing device for you. I have you on oxygen now. It will take some time before you are able to be back on your feet."

The next morning, Luke awoke to find his father standing over him.

"Morning, Luke. How's your head?" Anakin whispered.

"Ugh, I guess I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"Come let's take a walk."

"Father, please, the room is spinning."

Anakin helped Luke to his feet and walked him to the corridor and to the jungle. Luke started to retch and Anakin helped him recover his stomach as he continued to vomit. Luke felt a warming, soothing calm come over him, like a bucket of warm water being gently poured over his head. His headache faded, his stomach stopped churning and he looked at his father's bright blue eyes.

"Father, what did you just do?"

"I healed you, feeling better?"

"Yea, how did you do that?"

"The Force, I'm not as good as Obi-Wan when it comes to healing others, though."

"What's your specialty?"

"Tactics, aggressive negotiations, and saving Obi-Wan every time he gets himself into trouble."

"Aggressive negotiations, what are those?"

"Negotiations with a lightsaber."

Luke laughed, "Are you going to train me in the Jedi arts?"

"I don't imagine I have much choice. I've never taken on a padawan, though."

"Why not?"

"Didn't have time with the Clone Wars, saving Obi-Wan was a full-time job."

"Cato Neimoidia doesn't count Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled as he appeared as a ghost.

"Obi-Wan, how is that you appearing before us now?"

"You need to take Luke to Dagobah."

"Dagobah, that Force-saken planet, why?"

"There's an old friend there, he would like to meet Luke and I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Okay, we will leave as soon as we can."

"Good, may the Force be with you both."

"You too, my old friend." Anakin stated.


	6. Chapter 5

Luke and Anakin sought out General Dodonna to ask for a leave of absence, it was granted and they were told to meet them on Hoth, as the rebel base was going to be relocated there. The next morning, Luke and Anakin packed up their gear and left Yavin IV.

Yoda knew that both Anakin and Luke would be coming; he knew that Qui-Gon had set up the worm-hole to bring Anakin into the future, to change his fate. Luke landed his ship in the swamp and he cursed as he jumped out of it. Anakin found a dry spot to land his ship and laughed as Luke had to jump into the tepid, slimy, bug infested water to get to land.

"It's not funny father." Luke whined.

"It's hilarious." Anakin just about doubled over.

Yoda would wait until they set up camp before he would approach them; he sent a message to Anakin to keep his silence, as he wanted to test Luke.

"_Yes, master. It's so good to hear you again_." Anakin replied telepathically.

After camp was set up and Artoo started to get power, Yoda crawled on a stump and watched father and son begin to eat.

"It's strange I feel something."

"Feel like what?" Yoda replied.

"Like we're being watched." Luke pulled out his gun.

"Away with your weapon, I mean you no harm. Tell me why you are here."

"I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Wars make not one great." Yoda replied.

"I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

"Yoda, you seek Yoda."

"Do you know him?"

"Take you to him I will. Come good food come."

Anakin continued to eat his rations.

"Are you coming father?"

"No, I'll watch after the camp."

Luke shook his head and Anakin smiled. After eating he decided to mediate. Luke ate the stew but wondered where this Yoda creature was and why this creature hadn't taken him to Yoda yet, like all Skywalkers, patience was not one of his virtues. Yoda sensed this immediately, he is definitely his father's son. The one thing that Luke had control over was his anger, but that certainly didn't mean that he was docile. In a lot of ways, Luke was still incredibly naïve. Yoda and Luke had deep discussion about the Jedi Order, it brought back many memories. Anakin went to the hut at Yoda's calling, "I will work with him on physical training and using the Force, Anakin. You would best train him in lightsaber techniques."

"Are you sure, Master Yoda? I mean you are the best swordsman I've ever seen."

"Yes, Anakin, you are much younger than me and quicker on your feet."

"Okay. I'm going to build us a shelter while you are working with him. This hut is cozy but I hate hitting my head constantly."

"See being short has its advantages, Father." Luke laughed.

"Yes, I see that it does."

The next several weeks, Luke was incredibly sore and all his muscles that he wasn't use to using would scream in pain, Yoda was tough. One hard day, Luke went to his hut and fed up with the pain and Yoda's training.

"Yoda, I need a break! You are killing me!"

"Kill younglings, I do not, train them I do!"

"I'm nineteen, Yoda. I'm hardly a youngling!" Luke yelled.

"900 years old I am; you are a youngling to me!"

Anakin laughed at Luke's and Yoda's antics.

"It isn't funny, father!"

"Yes it is."

Anakin returned to his Y-wing and started modifying it again. Luke went to Anakin after getting some stew.

"Was Yoda always this mean?"

"Yoda isn't mean; he is only trying to prepare you for your confrontation with Darth Vader and the Emperor."

"When are you going to teach me more complicated moves in my lightsaber training?"

"Luke, you aren't ready. You must learn control first."

"I am ready! You are holding me back!"

"I'm holding you back?" Anakin laughed he remembered having the same argument with Obi-Wan.

"Yes."

"Okay, after you finish eating and meditating, we will have a spar with Yoda watching and we will see how well you do." Anakin had lowered the power on the lightsaber to where it would only cause a mild sting when it struck Luke. He did the same for Luke's lightsaber.

Luke came to the sparring area and Anakin was already there with his lightsaber activated. Yoda was sitting on a tree stump, chewing thoughtfully on his cane.

Luke and Anakin bowed. Luke went after Anakin showing his impatience, Anakin smiled. He managed to disarm Luke in less than three seconds. Luke fell on his backside and had a lightsaber at his throat.

"I thought you were going to defeat me, Luke." Anakin taunted.

"I was just warming up, father." Luke boasted.

"Okay." Anakin helped Luke up and handed him his lightsaber. Luke went after Anakin once again, allowing his impatience to guide his hand instead of his thoughts. Anakin merely defended himself, he allowed Luke to do all the work.

"Fight me!" Luke yelled.

"You don't want me to, trust me, Luke."

"You can't just defend yourself all day!"

"Yes, I can. You are allowing your feelings to over-rule your common sense. You need to release your emotions and become one with the Force."

"Your father is right, young one." Yoda stated.

Luke became angry, he was tired of this. Anakin sensed the anger coming off of Luke like great giant waves of blackness, threatening to overcome. It reminded him of his fight with Dooku and Asajj Ventress.

"Luke, this is not the way!" Anakin pulled his son's lightsaber out of his hand and Force-pushed Luke into a giant mud puddle. Anakin handed Yoda their lightsabers and Luke stood up in the mud and ran towards his father.

"Luke, stop you don't want to do this, I will defend myself."

Yoda watched intently as father and son fought in the giant mud puddle. Anakin sat on top of Luke as his tears burst forward, "Let it go, Luke. I understand, believe me, more than you could possibly know. Fear, anger, hatred, the dark side are they. Please just release it; we aren't holding you back, dear boy. You are impatient, it's a Skywalker trait, and you must learn to control these emotions, Luke. Or you will become another Darth Vader; I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. The dark side will consume you and you will lose your freedom, humanity, and worst your soul." Luke cried as he realized that his father was right. He couldn't believe that he wanted to harm his own father, what had come over him? Anakin helped his son to his feet and Luke embraced him tightly, he still did have a lot to learn. After getting cleaned up for dinner, Luke and Anakin mediated together. Yoda was very proud of Anakin and how he was able to keep his emotions in check and not allow them to control him.

The many weeks that followed, Luke started to learn more advanced lightsaber techniques, Anakin was patient but very demanding and exacting. Luke would often get frustrated with his father.

"So you want to fight it out? The mud pit is available tonight." Anakin sarcastically asked.

"Bring it on." Luke replied.

"You are going to regret your choice of words, Luke." Anakin handed his lightsaber to Yoda and Luke followed suit. "Too much aggression there is." Luke and Anakin went into mock fight.

Yoda sighed deeply and entered his hut to eat his stew. After the fight, Luke and Anakin were laughing; the mock fights brought both closer together and would ease the tension between them both. After getting cleaned up, they ate dinner. Then they heard Luke's X-wing being finally consumed by the swamp.

"Damn, we'll never get it out now."

"So certain are you?" Yoda asked.

"Moving stones around is one thing, master this is completely different."

"Only different in your mind, you must unlearn what you have learned."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try." Yoda admonished.

Anakin smiled at master Yoda's wisdom.

Luke attempted it and it slowly rose above the swamp but then it settled down into the depths again.

"I can't its too heavy."

"Size matters not; judge me by my size do you? Beware you should not, for my ally is the Force and a powerful ally it is."

"You want the impossible." Luke stated and stormed away to brood.

Anakin watched as Master Yoda lifted the X-wing from its depths and put it beside the Y-wing.

"I don't believe it."

"That is why you fail."

Lord Vader found the missing rebel base on the frozen world of Hoth; he knew for sure that Luke was amongst the rebels. The base failed and all the rebels escaped, including the Millennium Falcon with Threepio, Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca. After the battle, hyperdrive on the Falcon failed and they were forced into an asteroid field. Lord Vader was obsessed and ordered his fleet into the asteroid field.

The next day of Luke's training, Yoda showed him how to have Force-induced visions of the past and the future. He saw a city in the clouds, Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca were in grave danger. He wanted to leave to rescue them.

"No, you must not leave. You must complete the training."

"I feel the Force."

"But you can't control it. This is a dangerous time for you Luke." Anakin replied.

"They're my friends. I promise to return to complete my training."

"If you go you will face Vader alone, I will not interfere." Anakin replied.

"Yes to your father, you must listen." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan appeared to the three of them, "It is your ability that the Emperor wants, that is why your friends are made to suffer."

"That is why I must go."

"Do not underestimate Vader, Luke. He will best you."

"How do you know, he's mostly machine."

"He's me; he may not have the speed but definitely has the skill and the strength."

"Come with me, then."

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because this is not my battle, it is your challenge, but not now. Go to Vader on your terms not his."

Luke continued to prepare for the trip to leave Dagobah.

"Luke, don't give in to hate, fear, or aggression. Let him make the first moves, study his fencing style before starting the fight."

"I'll return I promise." Luke hugged Anakin goodbye.

"Now matters are worse."

Anakin sighed deeply.

"He's definite a Skywalker, risking his neck to save his friends." Anakin mumbled.

"You must follow him, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated.

"Me? I do not want to get into a confrontation with Vader. It feels strange just talking to him."

"You've talked with Darth Vader and lived to tell the tale?" Obi-Wan asked astonished.

"Yes, I don't think he likes me very much. I sort of mocked him at our last meeting on Yavin IV."

"You mocked him, are you insane?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"No."

"Obi-Wan is right, go to Cloud City, make sure that Luke doesn't fall into the Emperor's hands."

"Okay, but I don't think it's a good idea."


	7. Chapter 6

After boarding the Y-wing, Anakin left Yoda. Anakin found the Millennium Falcon and corresponding flight pad. He managed to get around the cloud cars by using the Jedi mind-trick on the pilots. He pulled up his hood on the cloak and found Princess Leia being taken away by stormtroopers and an imperial officer along with Chewbacca. Lando was soon arresting the stormtroopers and the officer with the help of Lobot. Luke was in an intense battle with Darth Vader. "Anakin?"

"Yes, where's Han Solo?"

"He was put into carbon freeze by Vader! The bastard!" Leia yelled.

"Did he survive?"

"Yes, but Boba Fett has him, he's already gone with him."

"Okay get on the ship, I'm going to go find Luke."

Luke screamed in agony as his sword hand was cut off, by Lord Vader, "Luke, you do not realize your importance. You can defeat Emperor he has foreseen this, join me and I'll complete your training."

"I'll never join you."

"Obi-Wan never told you about your father."

"He told me enough, he told me he died."

"No, Luke. I'm your father."

"No that's not true."

"Search your feelings, Luke you know it be true."

"No!"

"Join me and we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"

Luke looked down the abyss, it was his only hope. He let go of the pylon. Anakin sensed his son's rapid descent, he quickly boarded the Falcon and had Chewbacca steer it to under Cloud City. Lando captured the young boy and saw that his hand was missing.

Leia joined him and took him to sick bay. Lord Vader disappointed and left to join his crew on the Executor. Anakin left the cockpit and went to where Luke was resting.

"Darth Vader told me he was my father; I didn't want to believe him. You were right, Father. I wasn't ready to face him."

"Hmm, sometimes experience is the best teacher."

When they arrived at the Rebel Alliance, Luke had his hand replaced with a mechanical one. It was definitely an improvement over Anakin's hand, but he was rather used to it and the black leather gauntlet, he decided to keep it.

"It hurt like hell, when he cut it off, Father."

"Yes, I know, be thankful you didn't have to face down Force lightning on top of it."

Six months later they managed to track down Han Solo frozen in carbonite, Boba Fett collected on a huge bounty and now Han Solo was in a den with other expensive pieces of art at Jabba Hutt's palace. Luke was now a highly talented Jedi and would only become a full Jedi Knight when he faced Darth Vader and the Emperor. One final battle, Luke and Anakin were at a draw, both of them had their blades at each other's throat.

"It's a tie?"

"Yes, you are ready Luke."

"Thanks for helping make my lightsaber."

"You are welcome."

"Do you think I should wear black?" Luke asked as he removed his clothing in the back of Obi-Wan's closet.

"Yes, you look more mature in black, be thankful you don't have to worry about a Padawan braid."

"They made you wear a braid?"

"Yes, sometimes when I was misbehaving, Obi-Wan would grab me by my braid and pull me away."

"Was he strict?"

"No, he was actually a very good master; I think sometimes he was amused by my pranks, even though he knew that he wasn't to be obvious with it."

"Did you get into a lot of trouble, father?"

"No. Well, sometimes. I loved pulling pranks on people, especially a certain Jedi Master Mace Windu, he was too damn serious."

"What kinds of things did you do to him?" Luke asked.

"One day as punishment I had to scrub the floors and wax them on our level, which our apartment was near Mace's. He always left his shoes outside his apartment, he was a neat freak. I put several marbles in his boots and then put a coat of wax on his soles."

"Damn."

"Well, when Mace put his feet in his shoes he felt the marbles and dumped them on the floor and then pulled on his boots and started to slip and fall all over the place. He fell on his butt and I started laughing, he yelled my last name and I ran as fast as I could as he chased me. When he found me I was hiding behind one of our columns, and pulled me out by my padawan braid. He started lecturing me and I was returned to Obi-Wan who was trying so hard to control his composure. I was then grounded, I wasn't allowed to fly anywhere and I had to remain in the temple library for a freaking month. I was only allowed to study, mediate, and practice my lightsaber techniques."

"Grounded for an entire month?"

"Yea, but I soon had my revenge though."

"What did you do next?"

"Obi-Wan went to Dex's diner every Friday night, and sometimes he would come home late. Well, I had gone to the gardens that afternoon and had to plant some flowers for Master Yoda, who loved all sorts of plants and lilies were his favorite flowers. I dug up a bunch of worms and when Obi-Wan left me in the apartment smiling from ear to ear, I was intensely jealous and had begged to go with him, he told me that I was still grounded. Well, I plucked out the worms out of my tunic which were wrapped in a moist towel. I laid the worms all over his bed particularly underneath his pillow. I had gone to bed at nine o'clock, because I had an early meeting with Yoda. At one o'clock in the morning, I heard the loudest shriek. Obi-Wan pulled me out of bed and pushed me onto his bed and told me that I was to sleep with the worms and he would sleep in my bed. I cleaned off the bed and put on fresh sheets and awoke the next morning."

"Unfortunately I was late for my meeting with Master Yoda. I quickly showered and dressed as I was coming out, my boots were waxed with floor wax and Obi-Wan had dumped an entire bucket of worms on my head on my way out. I was lectured over 2 hours straight by Master Yoda for being late. When I returned, Obi-Wan had the biggest grin on his face and he said, 'Now we are even, my padawan.'"

Luke laughed hysterically as tears came out of his eyes.

"Did you ever pull a prank on mom?"

"No, I was too scared to tease a senator." Anakin laughed.

"What about grandmother?"

"One time and I never did it again."

"What happened?"

"She was terrified of spiders or anything resembling spiders. As boy of course I had a fascination with all sorts of bugs, including spiders. Well I didn't think this fear was as real as she let on, well, I captured a non-poisonous wolf spider, and they are pretty large, about the size of your fist. Well she was in the kitchen, cooking my breakfast. I sneaked up to her and I put the spider on her leg. It gently crawled up her leg and since she wore a long dress she didn't feel it, until it was on her arm. She jumped ten-feet in the air and started to stomp on the poor thing, screaming the entire time. I was laughing until I saw the dark look in her eyes that was indicative of severe anger getting ready to burst forth. I told her not to worry about breakfast, that I had an important project to complete at Watto's. I ran to his shop, when I returned home, of course I had since forgotten the incident; well mom's never forget any misbehavior of their children. When I did get home, she was waiting there for me. I only remember receiving one spanking from her and it was over this spider incident. She explained to me she seriously suffered with arachnophobia and that this fear was not one she wanted to be misunderstood, when she explained it I felt incredibly guilty. I apologized to her and she held me and said that it was nice that I was sorry, but that I need a reminder of not to ever do this again. My friend Kitster said he could hear my bawling from the courtyard. I couldn't sit for at least three days afterwards, that hairbrush hurt like hell."

Luke smiled and shook his head.

"My aunt Beru never had to spank me, but one day I decided to run away, I guess I was about nine years old, Uncle Owen and I got into a large fight, when I did return after spending some time with Ben, and he had his strap waiting for me."

"I did the spider incident when I was nine too; it was before Qui-Gon had discovered me. I'm so glad that it was a week or so later afterwards or else sitting in that pod would have been most unpleasant."

"I can imagine." Luke smiled.

After the plan to rescue Han Solo was complete, Luke was dropped off by Anakin and he flew the land speeder to the nearby Sarlacc Pit and set up camp and a tent. He had plenty of water and knew that within a matter of a day or two that Luke and the gang would show up. He meditated and Qui-Gon made an appearance to him.

"Anakin?"

"Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, how are you my boy?"

"Good, but when I asked Yoda why I was sent here twenty years into the future he told me that you opened up the worm-hole, how is that possible?"

"I wanted to change your fate and that of entire Jedi Order; you and Yoda will be only ones to have memory of this life when you do go back. When the second Death Star is destroyed, you will return to your own time."

"What about Luke?"

"He will become a great Jedi Master one day, but the one thing that could make him better is having you in his life."

"Obi-Wan mentioned another child, a daughter."

"Princess Leia is your daughter, Anakin."

"Wow! She's beautiful and I thought she looked like Padmé."

"Yes she does."

"Will Padmé be okay, master?"

"Yes, if you remain on the light side, then yes. Her love is very strong for you, especially now."

"Master, I love her too."

"Yes I know, when the Emperor is destroyed, the Jedi will change once again, allowing for marriage and love."

"Thank you master Qui-Gon."

"You are the 'Chosen One', Anakin you will bring balance into the Force. You will change the order for the next millennium and it's about time too." Qui-Gon smiled gently at Anakin and put his hand on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7

Luke was dropped into the rancor pit and as the Gamorrean was screaming and attempting to get out of rancor pit, the creature grabbed him in his massive claw and munched loudly as several lines of drool poured from its mouth. Luke stood there mesmerized for a brief moment; he didn't sense any evil intent on the part of this creature, just an intense hunger. Luke hid under a rocky sill and as the Rancor made a grab for him he used a rock to crush its fingers. The rancor yelled in pain and surprise, Luke took the moment of the creature's distraction to run for the opening. He attempted to get out of the cell but several men pushed him away. He found a skull at his feet and as the Rancor appeared underneath the door's opening, Luke threw the skull against the control pad and the door fell with a sickening thud on the Rancor's skull. The same men that had earlier spurned him opened the gate and started to attack him, the Rancor's keeper pushed forward and cried as another comforted him, and he raised the rancor from an infant. Jabba was absolutely furious; he called for Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Luke to appear before them. They would be sent to the Sarlacc in the Dune Sea, Luke grinned evilly at Jabba, telling him that the he just made a big mistake. Jabba scoffed and admired the beauty of his newest slave.

Once the skiffs were loaded up and Jabba and his entourage boarded the Sail Barge and they started the travel to the Dune Sea. Anakin cleaned up the camp site and drank some water, he felt Luke approaching.

"_Son_?"  
"_Father_?"

"_Is everything okay_?"

"_Yes, its all going to plan, we should arrive in the next little bit. Han Solo can't see though. Don't be shocked when you see Princess Leia okay_?"

"_Why_?"

"_You'll see soon enough_." Luke laughed.

"What's so funny, Luke?" Han Solo wondered.

"Nothing, just a private joke between father and me."

"You're father is here?"

"Well sort of, he's meeting us at the Sarlacc."

"Wonderful." Han Solo stated sarcastically.

When they stopped at the Sarlacc's location, Jabba told Threepio to offer them one last chance to beg for mercy or to die.

"Threepio, you tell that slime ridden filth that he will get no such pleasure from us. Right?"

Chewbacca barked, "Right."

"This is your last chance, Jabba, free us or die." Luke admonished.

Jabba and his court started laughing hysterically; Artoo managed to get on the upper deck and opened the port that Luke's new lightsaber was hidden. Luke went on the gangplank and stood there momentarily giving Artoo a salute. As Luke jumped from the plank, he twisted his body and bounded on the skiff while catching his lightsaber. Anakin smiled as he saw the maneuver. "That's my boy." Anakin laughed.

Luke activated the green blade and started to attack the guards and Boba Fett attempted to wrap him up in a cable, which Luke was able to cut through easily and he jumped to the skiff and started to attack the reserve guards. Anakin bounded on the skiff where Lando was hanging quite literally by a thread as Sarlacc tentacle attempted to pull him in his hungry maw. Anakin pulled Lando on board and jumped to the upper deck on the sail barge and attacked the main gunner that was firing on the skiff that Han, Lando, Chewbacca were occupying. Leia appeared next to her father at the opening and Anakin's mouth fell open, that slime dared to put his daughter in a metal bikini that left her no modesty? He would kill him! Anakin pulled off his cloak and put it around Leia.

"Thanks, Anakin."

"How did you get free?"

Leia smiled, "I killed him with his own chain."

Anakin hugged her, "You are very brave, your mother would be proud."

"My mother, did you know her?"

Anakin smiled as he realized his faux pas, he leapt to the skiff. Leia and Luke took a hold of the rope and sailed through the air and landed on the skiff after activating the gun to fire at the deck and as the sail barge exploded they flew away.

Anakin and Luke returned to Dagobah, as they both knew that Yoda was dying. As he passed away, Yoda told him he was the last of the Jedi and that he should pass on what he had learned after he defeated the Sith.

"Luke?"

"Yes, father?"

"I must tell you something before we leave."

"What's that?"

"First, I've thoroughly enjoyed our time together, even without having me around; you have managed to grow into a fine young man. Second, your patience, kindness, and compassion will get you far. You will become a great Jedi Master."

"Thanks, I am overwhelmed."

"You won't be for long. One more thing that after the battle of Endor I will be returning to my own time, Qui-Gon has set this experience up for me so I don't make the same mistakes twice and to change my fate. Hopefully when I do return, I will be able change our fates and you won't have to grow up without a family."

When Luke and Anakin left they rendezvous with the rebellion near Sullist. Han Solo was joined by Chewbacca, Princess Leia, Anakin, Luke and the droids to the planet Endor. Anakin shielded himself from Lord Vader's presence, he did like his ship the Executor though, and when he commented on it, Han Solo gave him a dirty look.

"What?"

Han rolled his eyes and sighed deeply but said nothing. After getting authorization to land on the Forest Moon, the gang started to walk to the shield generator. Han Solo and Chewbacca confronted the storm troopers and were attempting to sneak up on them until Han Solo stepped on a twig and it snapped as the storm trooper turned around knocking Han Solo off his feet. Luke and Leia went down there and found two more stormtroopers on speeder bikes, they took off after them. After meeting up with Ewoks who thought they were food.

Authors Note:I will not bore you with details of the battle of Endor or the deaths of Darth Vader and the Emperor, if you have seen Return of the Jedi all facts remain the same, except Anakin returns to Tatooine to retrieve his ship.

Anakin returns to Endor and hugs Luke and Leia goodbye and thanks them, he told that he is very proud of the fine adults they have become. Anakin takes off in the Lambda class starship to return to Tatooine to retrieve his Jedi Starfighter. As he sets the coordinates for Tatooine, Anakin opens various compartments to look for some food, instead he finds an old parchment sticking out of one of the compartments. He gently opens it up and sees a picture of himself, Obi-Wan, his wife, Senator Bail Organa and Chancellor Palpatine after his rescue. He smiles as a tear rolls down his face. Some part of Anakin Skywalker still existed in the cyborg of Darth Vader. He returns to Obi-Wan's hut and uncovers his fighter, Artoo whistles as he is happy to see the fighter again. Anakin lifts him and places him in the slot. Artoo whistles gleefully.

"Let's go."

As soon as they left the planet of Tatooine, Anakin sighed deeply. "Artoo, I hope Padme and I decide to live on Naboo."

"Ani?"

"Qui-Gon?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

The worm-hole opened up and Anakin steered the ship into the anomaly, he returned to the exact moment in time he left he was fighting beside Obi-Wan and they managed to land the ship on to Grievous' Flagship, Anakin leapt out as did Artoo.

Obi-Wan and Anakin fought several droids as Artoo hooked up to the data port to locate the Chancellor; they found him bound to a chair on the uppermost spire of General Grievous ship. When the finally arrived, Palpatine smiled at Anakin, "Are you all right?"

"Count Dooku."

Count Dooku approached the both of them and asked for their surrender. "You're no match for him he is a Sith Lord."

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." Obi-Wan smiled.

The lightsaber dual began, Obi-Wan was choked and lifted to be flung across the room and a ladder was crashed into his unconscious form.

"You are going to regret that, Dooku." Anakin snarled as he picked him self up from a kick to his chest. The dual continued until Count Dooku's sword hand was sliced off. Anakin picked up the red lightsaber and tossed it down a ventilation shaft.

"Kill him, Anakin. Kill him now."

"No, he's unarmed; it is not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed man that would be murder."

"He is too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Chancellor, I know you've been through a hard time, but Dooku will be tried and convicted."

Darth Sidious had enough, dark force lightning overwhelmed Count Dooku and as he struggled to fight it, he was soon overwhelmed.

"Sidious, stop this at once." Anakin yelled.

"Join me, Skywalker!"

"No, forget it." Anakin deflected the lightning back to Palpatine with his lightsaber. Darth Sidious shut off his lightning and pulled his lightsaber on Anakin.

"You will die, Skywalker."

Anakin stepped back and waited for Darth Sidious to make the first move, for being an old man, Palpatine was very quick. Anakin fought him and Count Dooku went to Obi-Wan and attempted to get him conscious.

"Obi-Wan, please wake up, Anakin needs you." Count Dooku sent a healing spell over him and Obi-Wan's eyes flickered and he stood up.

"What's going on? Why is the Chancellor fighting with Anakin?"

"He is Darth Sidious, he wanted Anakin to murder me; He refused."

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and since Darth Sidious had all his attention on Anakin he didn't feel Obi-Wan's presence until it was too late. Palpatine's head was swiftly removed from his body. Anakin fell to his feet.

"We must go, can you walk, Anakin?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan." Anakin sighed deeply.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Count Dooku were able to jump ship, using the escape pods. They landed in Coruscant and were soon surrounded by medical teams and after Count Dooku had some medical attention he was arrested.

"Anakin?" Count Dooku called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not murdering me, I'm proud to call you friend." Count Dooku offered his hand.

Anakin smiled and shook his hand warmly, "Same here, friend."

"We need to go to the Jedi Council, Anakin."

"I'll join you shortly, Obi-Wan."

"Don't be late, my padawan." Obi-Wan gently scolded.

"Who me?" Anakin laughed.

Padme was standing behind the politicians near a pillar of stone. Anakin excused himself from Bail and ran up to his wife and spun her around and madly kissed her.

"I've missed you so much, Padme."

"So, have I Ani. I love you so much."

"I love you more." Anakin smiled.

"Anakin, I have something to tell you."

"You are shivering, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Her eyes lowered as tears started to come from her dark brown eyes.

"This is a happy moment, the happiest in my life. Don't cry, angel. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Anakin smiled.

Anakin escorted back to the apartment and he settled her down on the bed.

"Take a nap, angel. I'll return later this evening."

"Okay, I love you."

"And I you." Anakin kissed her gently on the lips and gathered his spare cloak and pulled up the hood and quickly made his way to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was already discussing the capture of General Grievous when Anakin walked into the room.

"Nice of you to join us, Skywalker." Mace Windu sarcastically stated.

"Sorry, masters."

Anakin explained what happened on the ship and how Palpatine was the Dark Lord Darth Sidious. He told him that after he cut off Count Dooku's sword hand that the dark lord wanted him to murder him, he refused. He then attacked both Count Dooku and himself with dark force lightning. Mace Windu and the other members of the council were surprised, Yoda however was not.

"Something more you have to tell us, Anakin." Yoda stated.

"Yes, Master."

Anakin breathed in deeply, gathering the force around him as he started his tale of how he married Padme Amidala three years ago and now she was pregnant with his child. He also stated that he wanted to resign his knighthood and join Padme in helping her to raise her child. Loud gasps were heard throughout the council chamber, how had the Chosen One decided to go against everything in code to form an attachment with a Senator of Naboo?

"Decide your fate we will later, Anakin. You may go, call you we will."

Anakin bowed and left the chamber, Obi-Wan followed him.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, master?"

"Now I understand all those letters to Padme. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan, I hope I haven't disappointed you."

"No, you are the Chosen One, you have defeated the Sith, I'm very proud of you my brother."

Anakin hugged him and asked him to stop by later for some tea.

"I will."

Anakin ran to his speeder and sped to the apartment; he hung up his cloak and gently kissed Padme to awaken her.

"Sleep well, angel?"

"Yes, how did it go?"

"I've resigned from the Jedi Order. I will help you raise our child on Naboo."

Padme sat up and hugged Anakin tightly and cried tears of joy and Anakin held her as she cried.

**The End**

Sequel will be forthcoming.


End file.
